marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
New Mexico, USA (616)
Hulk's cave *Pace farm *Training Ground Quadrant, Desert Flats, New Mexico |BoxCategoryIcon = |Map = |Gallery = |Summary = New Mexico is a state located in the southwestern region of the Category:USA 616 United States. Inhabited by Native American populations for many centuries, it has also been part of the Imperial Spanish viceroyalty of New Spain, part of Category:Mexico 616 Mexico, and a U.S. territory. Among U.S. states, New Mexico has the highest percentage of Hispanics at 45% (2008 estimate), being descendants of Spanish colonists and recent immigrants from Latin America. It also has the third-highest percentage of Native Americans after Category:Alaska 616 Alaska and Category:Oklahoma 616 Oklahoma, and the fifth-highest total number of Native Americans after Category:California 616 California, Category:Oklahoma 616 Oklahoma, Category:Arizona 616 Arizona, and Category:Texas 616 Texas. The tribes represented in the state consist of mostly Navajo and Pueblo peoples. As a result, the demographics and culture of the state are unique for their strong Hispanic, Mexican, and Native American cultural influences. At a population density of 16 per square mile, New Mexico is the sixth most sparsely inhabited U.S. state. (source Wikipedia:New Mexico Wikipedia) |Appearances = Avengers: The Initiative Avengers: The Initiative #015 (2008) 3-D Man's ship crashes in the desert. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #016 (2008) A Skrull posing as Sharon Ventura arrives at the crash site to help 3D Man but he recognizes it for what it is. The Skrull Kill Krew arrives and kill it. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 194px; height: 184px;" - } Avengers: The Initiative #017 (2009) Jocasta hacks into the Maverick's headquarters to help the Skrull Kill Krew. Dark Reign Dark Reign: The List: Hulk #01 (2009) Dr Waynesboro is tested by H.A.M.M.E.R. and Victoria Hand. The Base is attacked by Bruce Banner and Skaar. Civil War Civil War: X-Men #02 (2006) Bishop overviews the construction of a Sentinel. Fall of the Hulks Fall of the Hulks: Red Hulk #01 (2010) A-Bomb and Red Hulk tell Banner what they discovered in the A.I.M. base. Banner decyphers the info disc and understand that the cosmic hulk was loaded by a cosmic automaton created by Galactus. Red Hulk tells Banner about his "daughter", Lyra. Fall of the Hulks: Red Hulk #02 (2010) Red Hulk tells Banner about Lyra. Fall of the Hulks: Red Hulk #03 (2010) Fall of the Hulks: Red Hulk #04 (2010) Heroic Age: Prince of Power Heroic Age: Prince of Power #01 (2010) Gammaworld, Olympus Group R&D Lab 54. Hulk Hulk #023 (2010) Gamma Base. Hulkbuster Base. Hulk #024 (2010) Gamma Base. Hulk #025 (2010) Gamma Base. Incredible Hulk Incredible Hulk #604 (2010) Gammaworld. Skaar, Bruce Banner, A-Bomb and the Warbounds play football. Bruce Banner and Kate Waynesboro visit a Leader's lab and get attacked by the Harpy. After a fight with Skaar she's revealed to be Marlo Chandler, Rick Jones' wife. She leaves with A-Bomb. Bruce Banner tells Skaar they need to leave to Manhattan. Incredible Hulk #606 (2010) w:c:marvel:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) Bruce Banner meets with w:c:marvel:Red Hulk (Earth-616) Red Hulk and they talk about w:c:marvel:Elizabeth Ross (Earth-616) Betty. w:c:marvel:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) Bruce teleports out.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Incredible_Hulk_Vol_1_606 Incredible Hulks Incredible Hulks #614 (2010) Gamma Base. New Mutants New Mutants #16 (2010) She-Hulk She-Hulk #018 (2007) Thunderbolts Thunderbolts #104 (2006) Supervillains train. War Machine War Machine #010 (2009) Cooperville, New Mexico. Ronin and Mockingbird redistribute illegal executive bonus money. World War Hulk: Gamma Corps World War Hulk: Gamma Corps #01 (2007) Las Cruces Rio Rancho Roswell Santa Fe more... |initiativeTeam = The Mavericks }} }} Category:New Mexico 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05